The methods of manufacture by use of a precision mold and manufacture by application of a silicon semiconductor manufacturing process or LIGA process are known as the conventional methods of manufacturing an optical lens accommodating for a semiconductor laser element as a light emitting element in which a plurality of light emitting components are aligned.